CanadaxAmerica: Hope He Loves Me Back
by Naiomi Mitsoyu
Summary: WARNING: INCEST. AmeriCan. Yaoi. Incest. Canada thinks about America and gets a special guest? Oooh, who is it?
1. Chapter 1

^^ I love this pairing~! Probably just drabble from Canada's P.O.V.

* * *

Ah... another world conference ended. What. A. Relief. I almost couldn't stand it anymore. It was so... vanilla*, if you know what I mean. It's the same thing happening every single conference! Italy surrenders and shouts, "PASTA~". America, England, and France always argue. Germany yells for everyone to shut up. I'm invisible. Romano curses everywhere. Greece is sleeping. Japan is agreeing with America. China calls everyone childish. Oh, did I mention that that I AM INVISIBLE?!

For maple's sake, it's just not fair. I'm the second BIGGEST country! But still, I'm unnoticeable. Not even my BROTHER can see me. Sure, France and Prussia can sometimes, but... still! France is a PERVERT**! I wish people could see me that's all. I just want to be greeted by everyone, everyone knowing my name, and no one bumping into me because they didn't see me. I just want to be... a normal country! But I guess there is no such thing as normal... when you look at the rest I guess...

Why can't I be like my brother? That's what I admire about him. He's everything that I'm not. I'm quiet; He's loud. I'm invisible; He's not. He's a hero; I'm not. He's talkative; I'm shy. He's cool; I'm not. That's... how I, Canada, am in love with my brother, America.

I know it might be incest, but... I still love him! He's cool and awesome-er than Prussia. Um... don't tell Prussia I said that. He's loud and annoying... but still, he's pretty well-known and powerful. He's a world superpower! I'm just a sidekick, though...

I don't think he's noticed it yet, but I've been staring at him for a while. With that Nantucket sticking up, oh gawd, he's sooooooooooooooo sexy... Um... maybe I should go visit him...? I can't stop thinking of him anyway, so maybe a visit could help get my mind off him?

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Who could be there? I open the door to see-

**"Um.. what are you doing here?" I ask**

* * *

*bland; having no special or extra features; ordinary: "vanilla sex". ((wait... vanilla sex... okay, let's use vanilla as lube! I'm just kidding.))

** Okay, not that I hate France or anything, but still, it's actually sorta accurate!

Oh wow I suck at drabbles.

Canada: DAMMIT. me and my brother... THAT'S JUST WRONG.

America: Whoah, dude calm down!

Canada: A-and I am never noticeable...

Aww... Canada don't cry. want some... vanilla ice cream.

America and Canada: NO I WILL NEVER LOOK AT VANILLA ICE CREAM THE SAME WAY AGAIN AFTER... "v-vanilla sex"...

XD Dude, that's not how I used it in the story. I meant the conference was the same thing every time!

America: yeah, but... still!

*sigh* R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, then. I got one review! So I am continuing the story... now! Also, this is third person point of view!

* * *

**"Um.. what are you doing here?" I ask.**

* * *

"Sup, dude!" America yells in Canada's face.

"W-what are you doing here...?" Canada whispers.

"Um...?" America said. He wasn't going to give in that easily! NEVER BECAUSE HE'S THE HERO. Okay, get to the point, America. Um... "I... wanted some... pancakes!"

"Uh. Sure then."

"Cause, like, you know, your pancakes are AWESOME." As soon as Canada left the room, America sighed and sat on the couch. He suddenly had an awesome idea...

* * *

After making AWESOME pancakes...

Prussia: Yep. Birdie's pancakes are the definition of awesome! but not as awesome as me of course!

* * *

"Hey, Alfred, your pancakes are..." Canada walked in but... America's plan kicked into action. He pushed Canada against the wall and quickly kissed him. In shock, Canada dropped the plate of pancakes on the floor, shattering it.

"Alfred, w-what?" He said as America stopped kissing him. America smirked and swifly leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I saw you staring at me at the meeting." Immediately, Canada's cheeks turned redder than Romano's tomatoes.

"W-what?"

"I came to tell you..." America whispered, caressing Canada's cheek. "I love you."

Canada stared at America in shock, but then smiled. "I love you, America. Je t'aime, Amérique. "

* * *

Je t'aime, Amérique: I love you, America

Yay! AmeriCan! luvluvluvluvluv-

America: um... stop this is awkward

IS NOT LUVLUVLUVLUVLUV

America: Is too! the neighbors could hear ya!

WHO CARES! LALALALALALALALALA!

Canada: Well, there's not stopping her, eh?

R&R *keeps on rambling and being crazy*


End file.
